Suicidal Dream
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: O que acontece quando o seu maior medo é a sua mente? Aberforth x Ariana


Tema: Avada Kedrava.

Linha:

- "Neste tempo de medo  
Quando a oração se prova freqüentemente em vão  
A esperança se parece com os pássaros de verão  
Se foram muito rápido" **(When You Believe; Whitney Houston)**

Itens:

Música. (aplique-a como quiser)

Dedos.

Medo. (desenvolva-o bem e terá ótimos pontos.)  
Abandono.

Shipper: **Aberforth/Ariana**. bem platônico

**Bem, não sei se vocês conseguirão entender essa fanfic, contém insinuação de relacionamento incestuoso e alienação mental. A maior parte da fic é fruto da mente de Ariana. Eu usei umas partes da música: Suicidal Dream – Silvechair, quem poder ler a fic ouvindo a música, fico grato! Não usei toda, mas sim uns pedaços que eu selecionei. Ah! E eu "destorço" um pouco do que conhecemos por sonho, para mim não passa de devaneios quando estamos acordados, a fic contem spoilers do livro sete e a parte em **_**itálico **_**representa o POV da Ariana.**

**Suicidal Dream.**

_**Por Lucas Cefeu.**_

**_#_**

**O que acontece quando o seu maior medo é a sua mente?**

**#**

**Dreamin' about my death, dream,**

_Sonhando sobre minha morte, sonho,_

**Suicidal, suicidal, suicidal dream,**

_Suicida, suicida, sonho suicida_

**I'm suicidal,**

_Eu sou suicida_

**Suicidal dream,**

_Sonho suicida_

**#**

- Eu tenho medo, Abe. – Sussurrou a menina com os dedos entrelaçados no colo. Os olhos etéreos vagueavam pela face do irmão, que tentava tirar Ariana dos próprios sonhos.

Ariana sonhava acordada, devaneava, sentia medo da própria mente. Ela era vítima de algo que sentia e via. Sua imaginação.

- Não tenha medo, eu sempre estarei aqui. – A voz de Aberforth trazia lampejos de luz, acalmava a mente atordoada de Ariana. - Sempre.

Os dedos dela tocaram a mão gelada do irmão, o toque dela era quente, esperançoso, mesmo que a esperança tivesse sumido entre o olhar vago de Ariana, mesmo que a esperança tivesse ido embora, como fazem as sombras quando se acende uma luz.

O olhar etéreo de Ariana vagava pela casa, pelas paredes brancas que não demonstravam nada, pelas bonecas de porcelana que ela tanto gostava, pelas folhas verdes das rosas que ficavam dentro dos vasos de cristal. Isso fazia parte da realidade, mas Ariana vivia em um sonho. Um sonho suicida.

Ela tinha medo de viver para sempre presa em na própria mente, medo de que seus sonhos a matassem. Estava certa, pois cada dia que nascia uma pequena parte da lucidez dela ia embora, matando-se.

- Por favor, Abe, quero ficar sozinha agora.

- Você ficará bem? – Perguntou o jovem, aflito em ter que deixá-la sozinha.

- Me deixa sozinha, Abe, para o nosso bem. – Disse a menina, sem olhá-lo, largando a frieza da mão dele, deixando-o livre.

- Pelo seu bem.

O jovem levantou-se da cama, observando, agora, de longe os cabelos rubros da irmã, vendo os olhos azuis penetrar a parede branca, tentando achar cor no que nunca terá. Tentando ser o que nunca mais seria. Aberforth saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha como ela sempre esteve.

**#**

_Sobre os meus dedos eu ainda sentia o toque gelado da mão dele, somente ele me dava à mão daquele jeito, somente ele carregava consigo o meu medo._

_A parede branca não tinha cor para ninguém, mas eu a coloria na minha mente, eu roubava toda a cor ao redor e a pintava com os tons mais bonitos que os meus olhos podiam enxergar. _

_Clarões verdes rodopiavam ao meu redor, brincando com o preto e o branco da parede, brincando com o abandono das cores. _

_As rosas já não eram mais vermelhas, as bonecas não tinham a mesma vivacidade, todo o colorido do mundo estava contido na parede da minha frente, menos o verde que brincava com o preto e o branco._

_Os clarões multiplicaram-se e desenhavam corpos caídos, corpos de desconhecidos. Corpos que não se mexiam, eram inertes, mortos, como o preto e o branco._

_Espíritos saiam dos corpos caídos, espíritos tingidos de preto e branco. Rostos deformados contrastavam com a alegria da parede. Mais lampejos verdes surgiam, com eles vinham gritos, som de passos tentando fugir, som de crianças que ficaram sozinhas sem as suas mães. Eram sons. Sons que me amedrontavam. Sons de guerra._

_Levei meus dedos até a face, fechei os olhos inutilmente, pois aquelas cenas moravam em minha mente, existiam dentro de mim._

_Os espíritos começaram a cantar uma música triste, desafinada, que somente os mortos deveriam ouvir, mas eu ouvia, mesmo sabendo que não era uma deles._

_Eu estava sozinha, abandonada como uma cor, no meio da guerra. No meio de feitiços que matavam que faziam as pessoas deixarem os seus corpos e cantarem para os seus iguais, mas eu estava viva, no meio de espíritos descolorados._

_Entrelacei minhas mãos em oração, eu estava desesperada a ter que ouvir a música malsoante dos mortos, eu tinha medo dos espíritos, dos corpos verdes, dos sons da guerra mesclado com a música. Desesperada comecei a orar, mesmo sabendo que os santos também estavam mortos._

_- Pai nosso que estais no céu. – Fechei meus olhos, trancando-me ainda mais em minha mente, sentindo os lampejos verdes tocarem meu corpo, mas eu ainda permanecia viva, ou talvez a morte não doesse tanto, não para mim._

_- Santificado seja o vosso nome. – Verde, preto, branco, o colorido das paredes, o descolorado da rosa, que abandonou o vermelho, que renunciou a sua cor, entregando-a a mim, para que eu colorisse o branco da parede, pintando-a com cores repudiadas._

_Os sons da guerra mesclavam-se com a música dos mortos, talvez eu devesse cantar junto com eles, mas eu preferia rezar, como minha mãe me ensinou, pois a reza dava-me esperanças, mesmo que ela fosse embora junto com os lampejos que tocavam o meu corpo e que me enchiam de medo, mesmo que não doesse eu tinha medo dos lampejos verdes, pois eles matavam. Sem me causar dor._

_- Vem a nós o vosso reino. – Murmurei sentindo o terror da guerra ao meu lado, ouvindo os espíritos cantando para uma eternidade feita de dor, onde eu fazia parte, lutando contra uma morte sem dores, querendo viver mesmo temendo-me. Não existe saída quando sua própria mente é a prisão, o único alento é a reza, mesmo sendo ela sendo em vão, mesmo não adiantando em nada eu rezo por mim própria, e pela guerra que formei em minha mente._

_- Seja feita a vossa vontade. – A __**minha **__vontade era de fugir da minha própria guerra, abandonar minha mente procurar refugio na realidade, mas eu estava condenada a viver em meus sonhos, onde eu fazia as cores abandonarem seus objetos para que colorissem a parede branca, colorissem o que nunca teria cor para ninguém. Somente para mim._

_- Assim na terra como no céu. – As vozes dos mortos ecoaram nos meus ouvidos, o ritmo era melancólico eles cantavam pelas próprias almas que estavam marcadas pelos feitiços verdes. Falsas esperanças no meio do medo, que tiravam a vida. Lampejos de esperanças falsas. Lampejos verdes, coloridos._

_Meus dedos entrelaçados formigavam por ficarem na mesma posição, mas eu continuaria minha reza, mesmo que a esperança matasse. Eu rezaria. Mesmo que minha alma estivesse morta. Eu rezaria._

_- O pão nosso de cada dia nos daí hoje. – Eu tinha medo de ficar presa em minha mente, retirando as cores do mundo e transportando para aquela parede. Eu tinha medo de me perder entre a falta de cor da guerra. O verde coloria os corpos e fazia as almas tornarem-se descoloradas. Fazia as almas cantarem sem ritmo. Errando as notas, vagando na minha mente. Vagando em __**mim**__._

_- Perdoai-nos as nossas ofensas. – Os mortos sentiam-se obrigados a cantar a música, que minha mente compunha. Fui __**eu**__ quem lhe dei as notas, fui eu que compus a música que eu tinha medo. Eu que compunha o meu medo, mesmo sem saber como._

_- Assim como nós perdoamos, a quem nos tem ofendido. – Tudo a minha volta era guerra, destruição. Eu tentava fugir, mas minha mente era inviolável. Eu vivia na minha prisão feita em preto e branco, onde as cores dançavam no ritmo da música dos mortos, onde o verde mate. Toca-me. Não me causa dor._

_- Não nos deixei cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal. – Os lampejos verdes tocaram os meus dedos entrelaçados, brincavam pelo meu corpo, mas eu não os sentia, eu permanecia viva no meio da guerra. Permanecia em minha mente. Permanecia olhando para as cores da parede._

_- Amém. – Mesmo com medo eu fechei os olhos, tranquei-me mais ainda me minha mente. Dormi ouvindo a música dos mortos, dormi com os dedos entrelaçados._

**#**

**Help me, comfort me,**

_Ajude-me, me conforte_

**Stop me from feeling what I'm feeling now,**

_Faça-me parar de sentir o que estou sentindo agora_

**#**

- Ariana, acorde, por favor. – Os dedos aveludados de Aberforth tocaram o rosto angelical e perturbado de Ariana, que acordou assustada, fixando o azul dos olhos dela nos do irmão. – Você está bem.

- Os lampejos verdes Abe, cuidado... – Ariana carregava medo na voz, medo que ela mesma criou. Medo que ela não podia enfrentar sozinha.

Os dedos rosados e vivazes de Aberforth exploravam a face pálida e doentia de Ariana, a cor tinha abandonado a face dela, levando junto com ela a saúde e a calma da menina. Revelando para ela que o medo é a pior coisa que um ser humano poderia sentir.

_O verde queria colorir o meu irmão. Tomá-lo para si. Tirá-lo de perto de mim, mas eu não ia deixar, Ele permaneceria vivo. Para sempre._

- Por favor, Ariana, acalme-se. – Aberforth entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos da irmã, juntando o frio e o quente em um único quente. Tornando-os imortais em uma guerra quimérica. – Eu estou aqui com você, estarei sempre.

_Os dedos sedosos dele tocavam a minha face sem demonstrar pena. Somente Aberforth conseguiria explorar minha face sem sentir pena. Só ele confortava-me. Só ele permanecia colorido em meus sonhos. Ele era o único corpo que não iria ser pintado de verde, mas poderia cair._

- Abe que cor é essa dos seus olhos? – Perguntou Ariana, fixando seu olhar nos olhos de Aberfhort, tentando desvendar a cor que ela não conhecia. Tentando desvendar a cor que também enfeitava os orbes dela.

- É azul, Ariana. Azul como o céu. – A voz de Aberforth era gentil, Ariana ouvia voz dele nitidamente, pois os mortos tinham se calado, parados de cantar a música sem ritmo, por enquanto à guerra estava em silêncio.

_- O céu é preto e branco, Abe. – Disse a ele, o céu era preto e branco, não tinha cor. Nunca teve. Somente ele e a parede tinham cores, eu tinha pintado a parede, mas ele? Quem o coloriu tão harmonicamente? Quem fez com que os clarões verdes não o tocarem, mas desenharem corpos mortos em minha mente? Quem fez do meu irmão imortal e deu para mim a mortalidade? Essa pessoa nunca deve ter visto o mundo como eu vejo. As cores disputando espaço entre a parede que eu coloridas, as cores também guerreiam, duelam, uma invadindo o espaço da outra. Eu não controlava as cores, eu não sabia nem controlar minha mente e era por isso que Aberfhort ficava sempre perto de mim, controlando as cores. Tentando cessar a minha guerra._

- O céu é da cor dos meus olhos, Ariana. O céu tem a cor e forma dos seus olhos, doces, mesmo sentindo medo.

- Meus olhos também são azuis?

- Sim. São da mesma cor que os meus.

Ariana sorriu. Mesmo com todo o medo ela sabia sorrir, inventava o sorriso todos os dias, mesmo com medo os olhos dela eram dóceis como céu, mesmo quando todos diziam que rezar seria em vão ela rezava, pois sua mãe e Aberfhort rezariam por ela. Rezariam pela menina que nunca perdia as esperanças, mesmo a mente dela falasse que a esperança havia morrido ela rezava, pois no mundo alguém ainda pensava nela. Alguém a amava.

- Eu tinha me esquecido do que era azul, é muita confusão naquela parede. – Disse a menina apontando o pequeno dedo para a parede branca que não tinha cor. Somente a calmaria do branco.

- Eu direi o nome de cada cor que você quiser saber, Ariana. Eu te mostrarei todas as cores novamente, eu colorirei seu mundo novamente, o tornarei colorido e harmonioso. Eu _prometo_.

Ariana olhou para a parede branca, os olhos perderam-se pelas cores que somente ela via, ela só achava cor na parede, no seu irmão e nos corpos verdes. O verde sempre foi à esperança, mas estava morto. A guerra tinha o matado. Verde matando verde. Verdes da guerra.

_Azul. Harmonioso e calmo._

_Azul, que envolvia a íris do meu irmão, onde eu via meu semblante preto e branco refletido._

_Meus olhos eram azuis como os dele, mas eu não via cor em mim, a cor abandonou-me para que eu pudesse pintar o branco. Mas eu não sabia pintar, só admirar._

_Eu queria fugir da minha guerra, tornar o verde calmo. Controlar as cores em minha volta. Controlar-me, mas era impossível sair da minha própria guerra, era impossível parar de ver os corpos brilhando em verde._

_- Abe, eu não gosto do verde. Ele mata. – Senti os dedos do meu irmão sobre a minha face, dedos coloridos e gelados. Dedos que traziam fé._

_- O verde é esperança Ariana, ele não irá nos matar._

_- Eu vejo. Os clarões verdes tocam corpos e eles caem. Morrem, eles me tocaram também, então eu estou morta?_

_- Não fale mais isso. Você está viva, está aqui comigo. Nada vai a tirar de mim. - Ele me abraçou. Tentando me proteger do mundo. __**Tentando em vão**__, pois a realidade não tinha perigo para mim e sim meus sonhos, minha guerra, minha própria mente. – Por favor, Ariana, diga que nada vai tirar você de perto de mim, diga, por favor..._

_- Eu sempre existirei em você, Abe, basta você fechar os olhos. Eu morarei em seus sonhos, assim como você mora na minha realidade._

- Na frente dos seus olhos¹, Ariana, eu sei que posso colorir o _seu_ mundo. Na frente dos seus olhos, eu lhe amostrarei as cores.

- Eu verei as cores dentro dos seus olhos, você me amostrará o seu mundo, pois o meu vive em guerra. Onde a esperança mata, onde os mortos cantam, onde eu sou descolorada, onde o branco tem cor. Onde _você_ tem cor.

Os dedos deles encontraram-se. O corpo dela reagia ao medo, mas o sorriso mantinha-se firme, como se a presença de Aberforth a deixasse mais feliz. E era verdade. Ele era o sol colorido que pintava o mundo descolorado.

Todos os dias Ariana ouvia a música dos mortos, via seu mundo sem cores. Via a _própria_ morte. Ela vivia eternamente em uma guerra, mas Aberforth sempre esteve com ela, para dividir com ela o medo, colorir o mundo, calar os mortos. Tornar a reza rotina, mesmo com os santos mortos, eles rezavam, para que no dia seguinte as cores ainda existissem. Pois Aberforth era o dono da mais bela aquarela e o mundo era sua tela, que ele pintava somente para Ariana, usando o verde na sua expressão verdadeira. Ele apresentou o verde como ele é. Vivo. Reluzente. _**Clarões de esperança**_.

**#**

**I****'m suicidal,**

_Eu sou suicida_

**Suicidal dream,**

_Sonho suicida_

**#**

¹: Tradução da frase _"In front of you're eyes" _da música With Me do Sum 41.

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, pois eu amei escrever essa insanidade e me desculpem pelos erros de portugês a fic não foi betada.**


End file.
